Fossil Fighters: An old champions revenge
by AriaPsiana389
Summary: Riko is an ex-champion, she entered the Calisteo fossil park tournament to reclaim her title and get stronger. Just happens that the one that stole her title is also entering this tournament.(will write better summary later)
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to Caliosteo Fossil Park..." Everyone looked up the guy, known as Joe Wildwest, on the flying screen, "The place where dreams are made!"

I looked around at the different competitors, some of the people I would face, and beat, in this tournament. There were people of all types and ages. I noted the excitment on two particular boys faces, one more than the other. One had spikey blue hair and red goggles on the top of his head and the other one was wearing a green outfit that made him look like he was supposed to be on a safari, complete with the hat. The next person that caught my eye was a mask-wearing, pink and yellow haired girl. The mask looked like something from the Digadig tribe I saw in pictures from one of the first vivosaur islands.

 _Those three look like newbies, infact most of the people look like they are handling vivosaurs for the first time... Wait, is that?_ The boy stood near the masked girl looked familiar, _Oh, great, it's the white-haired vampire. What's he doing here? Hasn't he won enough champion titles?_

I quickly shot a glare at the white-haired, pale skinned, red tailcoat wearing boy. _Boy, does he irritate me! First he steals my title from my home country, then he throws aside my team because they were "weak"!_

To distract myself, I turned my attention back to the screen.

"'Cause I want y'all to know that... The Cup champion'll get my park!" There were both cheers and confused looks from the crowd, "You'll own 'er free and clear! So, let's get to battllin', folks. The Caliosteo Cup is now open!"

With that there were explosions in the sky as fireworks shot up and burst into different colours. Suprisingly effective during the day.

After the fireworks stopped and the screen flew away, everyone, apart from the two excited boys, departed. Most went to Treasure Lake to start digging while the others went inside. I followed the ones that went to dig.

During my dig I managed to nearly fill my case with different dinosaur fossils, such as Tricera, Pacro and Sucho heads and bodies.

"Utah, Raptor claw!"

And I was currently fighting someone for a Tricera body.

The U-raptor, a red raptor with blue tipped, white feathers on its head and tail, rushed forwards with his claws ready to strike. Menshi, the opponents vivosaur, managed to move out of the way only to have an Onyx, a large black striped, blue carnivore with a long snout and and nearly bright blue teeth, clamp his jaws around its neck.

Menchi fell to the ground and disappeared in a white light, it's medal returning to its owner.

When I had retrieved the fossil and went back to Utah, I noticed Onyx had wandered off, which didn't worry me as much as it should've done because I had a habit of letting my vivosaurs out of their medals too much and they always come back. But there were a lot of newbies that would do anything for a free vivosaur without much effort.

Luckily raptors are great trackers, so with help from my other raptor, the colourful Microraptor, not so luckily that Onyx had decided to crash a certain tailcoat wearing boys interview just as the camera's were being turned off.

I tried not to laugh as Onyx placed his muzzle on the unsuspecting boys head, almost crushing his neck in the process.

"Whose Vivosaur is that?"

"How dare it interrupt Ruperts interview!"

People in the crowd didn't seem very happy at the carnivores actions, especially Rupert who currently smacked Onyx on the nose, hard, which caused him to make a whimper like noise and try to hide behind me and the two raptors. Onyx seemed like a terrifying beast but in reality he was just like a big, scaley puppy.

The crowd soon disappeared along with the camera crew, leaving Rupert to glare at the reptile alone.

I turned to Onyx, "Bad boy! No wandering off after fights! And no being friendly to vampires, especially porridge eating ones with white hair and yellow eyes!"

"I am not a vampire!"

I returned the vivosaurs and turned back to the boy, "Then why is your skin so pale? Unless, your a ghost!" I laughed seeing his glare, "Cheer up grumpy, I'm joking! Do you not know what fun is?"

"I have no time for fun, or for you." Rupert said as he pushed past me and walked away.

I called back, "Well make time because in this tournament I'm reclaiming my title!" I huffed as he disappeared from view, "Jeeze, what a stick in the mud."

It was then that my Paleopager beeped with an incoming message, "First round matches will begin. First match will be Todd and Dino. Second match will be Riko and Miyu. Third match will be Rupert and Gail..."

 _I wonder what kind of Vivosaurs this Miyu person has._

 **A/N: My first fossil fighters fanfic, won't write much in this author note just this:**

 **If anyone wants a particular shipping just tell me, I was going to do a RupertxOC but there are so many of those so if you want a different one just let me now.**


	2. ALERT

I may have to postpone the release of new chapters due to problems I am facing with my laptop, everything crashes when I try to paste things onto the internet. If I am unable to post during this week its because I'm currently in half term holiday and I will either have to wait until the holiday is over or when I go to my friends.

This doesn't mean I am not writing though, when the problem is sorted I will post as normal.

I seriously need a new laptop.

Oh, and I'm getting Fossil Fighters: Frontier soon, which means I'll finally have a fossil fighters game without having to use an emulator. Maybe I'll write a fanfiction about it.

It's beautiful.


	3. ALERT UPDATE (happy update)

WOOOO! MY LAPTOP IS LETTING ME POST CHAPTERS AGAIN! (And I probably just jinxed it) But this doesn't mean I'm posting right away, as I am writing like 8 fanfics at the same time and I have just finnished my mock mock's (Yeah at our school we have mock's of mock exams). I will, however, try to post a side chapter or the normal chapters will be twice as long as they normally are to say sorry for this whole fiasco.

Also I'm going to comicon at Asylum, Hull University Union, Hull on saturday. If any of my readers are going I'll painting my face to look like Amaterasu's markings (She's from Okami and is also the goddess of the sun) and wearing an adorable Pikachu necklace, but if those fail I'm painting red swirls or triangle on my face and going as an Akamichi or Inuzuka from Naruto.

So yeah, just basically telling you that I'm going to be updating as normal in about a week or so.

Oh and should I wrote a Fossil Fighters Frontier fanfic? I mean I just need to beat Blackravens robot to get Olga and Kowloon's super paleo pals then I'm just about finished it, and I will most likely start it again.


End file.
